This invention relates to receptacles for electrical plugs, and more particularly to premolds for use in the manufacture thereof.
Prior art premolds for plug receptacles have incorporated bent, slotted xe2x80x9cbladesxe2x80x9d, as does the present invention, but have required two rigid polyvinyl plastic elements, ultrasonically welded together, a requirement greatly more labor intensive than the present invention.
It has been discovered that incorporating a xe2x80x9cgatexe2x80x9d in the blades, on one half and working with the other as its seat, a receptacle premold may be provided with great efficiency and greatly diminished labor intensity.
In another aspect, it has been discovered that a ground receptacle may be gated by combining a longitudinal outwardly extending rib with an opposed longitudinal split to work in combination with a mold load pin.